User blog:TweetyMcBirdBird/A Bullworth Story Chapter 1 - The Arrival
Mom is out of her mind. What in the world is she thinking? I mean I never really fit in that well anyway. I have Dyslexia and EBD. So how in the world am I supposed to fit in at a school where bullying is a regular thing? "Bye, honey!" my mother calls as she leaves. "Bye mom," I mutter. "Sure going to miss you...Not." I sit down on the ground, when someone weird lady sneaks up on me. "Are you Ceaser Mendoza?" the lady asks me. She looked like she was in her 40's, but clearly dressed out of style. She wore a black woman's suit over a pale gray blouse, a matching conservative mini-skirt, and dark heeled shoes. She had pearl earrings in both ears. "Yes, ma'am." I get up. "And who are you?" "I'm Miss Danvers, the secretary of Bullworth Academy," she informs me. "You'll have a great time here, Mr. Mendoza." "Yeah, good luck, Miss. I have EBD and Dyslexia," I tell her. "Mr. Mendoza, that doesn't mean anything. We all have respect for each other," Miss Danvers tries to reassure me, but it's not working. "Now come with me, so we can go see the head master." As I walk in, I notice that there were uniforms. Great, just another thing that makes me want to punch my mom. Some kids wore white shirts, while others wore letter man jackets, while others wore fancy shirts. And those who wore the same thing only talked with them. Something was up. I was a bit frightened seeing the head master. He seemed really strict like he was going to beat me up. "Hello there, Ceaser," he greets me. "Hello there, Dr...Crabdlesuitch?" My Dyslexia was acting up again. "Crabblesnitch," Dr. Whatever corrects me. "Right." "Now, boy, let's see your rap sheet." he takes out my permanent record out. Where the hell did he get that? "Wow, that's a really clean record." His eyebrows went up. I didn't understand why he said that. I mean I've gotten school suspension twice, 13 referrals in one month, and got kicked out of a school for contraband. Was this school really that bad? "You just may be a role model towards others!" "Dr.," I began. "How is that record...good? If you ask me, I'm a trouble maker." He pursed his lips, as if he was confused. Based on what I could tell, he seemed like he didn't understand why I was saying this. "No, you're not, Mendoza! You actually may be one of our most finest students here at our facility!" Since this school is filled with bullies, I just may be a good student! Then my mom will take me out of here, and I can live back at home. I get all excited, but maintain it. "Uh...thank you, Dr. Shall I go?" "Indeed you may," he answered. "Make sure to go to your dorm, and change into uniform, Mendoza." I nod and head out. If I do the good-boy attitude, then mom just may think that I deserve to get the hell out of here! What if I try the bad-boy type? I just might get expelled, and I'll be forced to leave. For now, since I got Dr. Dumbledore on my side, I just might as well be the teacher's pet. When I got to my dorm, I notice how rotten it was. The pictures of I guess the fathers of Bullworth Academy were spray painted. I saw the lounge which I guess looked decent with the static-filled TV and the dusty arcade game. My room was the first room on the left. I got sort of scared walking in. What if my roomates are creeps? Or they bully me? I hope for the best, and walk in. Heh. Not bad! The room was sort of clean. No one was in there, so that calmed me. I put my stuff down, and looked through the closet for any unused clothing that could be mine. There was one white shirt with a tie on it. Next to it was a teal sweater with the ends cuffed up. On the bottom was a khaki trousers. That isn't bad. I mean it's better than the dress code at my old school. Of course they didn't have a dress code so... I sat down on the bed, and put my head down. I was starting to rethink what was about to happen. Dr. Old Man already liked me, no one has talked to me yet--life may be okay! Once I got up, two kids walked in. They were both wearing what I saw inside the closet. One was skinny with dark blue eyes and brown hair parted to the left. He wore a dark teal Bullworth V-neck school sweater, with a white shirt and a tie. "No way, Ivan, my brother, Bo, is probably the best jock at school," told the other one to Ivan. He wore a dark teal sweater and a tie. He was tall and a bit muscular, so seeing how high-pitch his voice was stunned me, as much as a lightning bolt in April. "No way, Trevor! Just yesterday, him and Dan both teamed up on Thad and beat him up!" Ivan claimed. Seeing that these guys obviously were very into their conversation, and not noticing me, I decided to say, "Uh, hi. I'm Ceaser Mendoza." Trevor's eyes widened, while Ivan's narrowed. What the heck was up with them? "Is something wrong?" I ask. I look down at myself to see if it was my appearance that was so breath-taking to them. "So, Ceaser, you're new here?" Ivan asks me. "Uh, yeah. I'm a bit confused, since you guys look pretty surprised. Is something wrong with me or-" "No," Trevor said. He shook his head, as if he was out of trans. "I'm Trevor Moore, but you can call me Trev. This is Ivan Alexander, my best friend." Trevor explains. Now that he didn't seem like I looked like a killer, he seemed to be decent. "You knew here?" "Yeah. Can you guys help-" "Well let's show you around the place!" Ivan pulls me off the bed. "But first you might wanna put on the uniform, the prefects are pretty strict about that kind of stuff," Ivan says. I walk out of the room, and there are various faces staring at me. Inside the lounge there were 2 kids fighting. Usually, I'd go stop the fighting, but since fighting is basically a classical here, I might as well just walk by. Once I walk out of the dorm, I see a scrawny boy with buck teeth and a red-head guy in a white shirt fighting. The buck-teeth boy was clearly losing, as he soon just simply began waving his hands. Soon, a couple of other white shirt guys came and began tagging on the scrawny boy. "Poor boy," I mutter. "He'll live," Ivan says, "No student has ever died at Bullworth, just simply beaten up very, very, very, ''badly. But, since we have prefects here, they typically bust 'em, and they end up cutting the grass at the Harrington House for a first offence. Second offense, the grass at the parking lot, and the third offence-" Ivan shifted his body "-cutting the grass on the football field. Trust me, it takes ''forever to get ever single piece off." Great! Another thing to worry here. Soon, the prefects come. They grab all the boys who tackled on the scrawny kid, put their heads way up almost as if their heads were going to crack, and pin them down. Then, they just leave them there, laying on the ground. "Yeah, they may be very brutal, but if you're a basic outcast, there is practically no way in hell you will ever be pinned down like that." Trevor assures me. "Yeah, yeah," I say. To be continued... Note: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't really been active. I promise to work more around here. Category:Blog posts